Episode 211: The Muppet Museum of Art
Nanny plans on taking the Babies to the art museum, but when Skeeter slips on a roller skate and hurts her ankle, Nanny has to cancel their trip. The Babies decide that since they can't go to the museum, they can make their own art and open a museum in the nursery. Plot The babies are playing hockey on roller skates in the nursery with Animal eating the puck as the goalie. When Piggy's hockey stick breaks, she uses Gonzo's nose to score the final point. At 10:00, Rowlf remembers that Nanny is supposed to take them to the art museum today. On her way to remind Nanny, Skeeter trips on a roller skate and hurts her ankle. Scolded by Nanny that they're always supposed to clean up their toys, Piggy notices it was her skate that Skeeter tripped on and quietly puts it away. Instead, she swaps out Gonzo's skate, letting him take the blame for Nanny cancelling the trip to the museum. To make up for Nanny having to stay home and take care of Skeeter, Kermit suggests bringing the art museum to Nanny by painting their own pictures and hanging them in the nursery. Rowlf suggests copying the pictures from the art book he saw on the living room table, so the babies venture out to procure it. Lobbying to paint Piggy's portrait, Kermit is imagined as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec composing his Avril masterpiece. Turned off by his rather oily oil painting, Piggy treks on to Animal as Pierre-Auguste Renoir, and then on to Gonzo as Vincent van Gogh. Piggy is alarmed however, when his painting reveals a pink roller skate that Gonzo claims has persistently appeared in all his paintings. Piggy proclaims herself Director of the Muppet Museum and hangs the painting in a closet, hidden from sight. Following Fozzie's tomato-laden rendition of Paul Cézanne's Still Life with Cherries and Peaches, Kermit comes across Cowpunchers Lullaby by Frederic Remington in the art book and rides a rocking horse into the old west. Kermit saunters up to the bar and orders ice cream from Fozzie for he and Piggy when Gonzo enters, kicking off a showdown Rowlf calls the Paintout at the OK Corral between Butch Kermit and the Sundance Weirdo. Piggy is horrified to see the Sundance Weirdo wearing a single roller skate, and even more so when Gonzo reveals his painting of a horse wearing only one roller skate. This time, she hides his art behind the TV (to save it from fading in the sunlight). Rowlf comes across a photo of Auguste Rodin's The Thinker, which prompts Scooter to ask what the subject of the sculpture is thinking. The babies sing "Art Is in Your Heart" in response to a good song The Thinker may have been thinking about. The song inspires a sculpture of Gonzo's own: a larger-than-life likeness of Piggy sprawled across a giant roller skate. Consistent with her pattern, Piggy jams the still-malleable clay into a bookshelf. Scooter comes across a Pablo Picasso in the art book, inspiring Cubist version of the babies, while Animal throws himself into the abstract style of Jackson Pollock. The babies take turns cleaning up the "mess", each of whom reveal a different artwork: Piggy exposes a Joan Miró, while Kermit uncovers Piet Mondrian. Finally, the babies escort Skeeter and Nanny to their showroom. Gonzo has kept his artwork a secret, and unveils a portrait of Piggy which he painted he says because he likes her the best. Ultimately unable to live with the guilt, Piggy fesses up to being the one to have left her roller skate out and apologizes to Skeeter. Gonzo says he can forgive her if he gets a kiss on the nose. Songs * "Art Is in Your Heart" Notes * Some paintings from Miss Piggy's Art Masterpiece Calendar are shown in this episode, including Kermit as "Blue Boy," and Kermit and Miss Piggy in "American Gothic." Gallery MB211-02.png| MB211-03.png| MB211-04.png| MB211-05.png| MB211-06.png|Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's Jane Avril MB211-07.png|Piggy as Avril MB211-08.png|Kermit as Lautrec MB211-08a.png| MB211-09.png|Animal as Pierre-Auguste Renoir with Claude Monet's In the Woods at Giverny Renoir - Grape Pickers at Lunch.png|Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Grape Pickers at Lunch The Grounds of the Asylum.png|Vincent van Gogh's The Grounds of the Asylum Van Gough - Joseph Roulin, Three-Quarter-Length.png|Vincent van Gogh's Joseph Roulin, Three-Quarter-Length MB211-09a.png| MB211-10.png|Vincent van Gogh's The Night Café MB211-11.png|Gonzo as van Gogh MB211-12.png| Honoré Daumier - Les Spectateurs de l'orchestre 1.png|Honoré Daumier's Les Spectateurs de l'orchestre MB211-13.png|Paul Cézanne's Still Life with Cherries and Peaches MB211-14.png|Frederic Remington's Cowpunchers Lullaby MB211-14a.png| MB211-15.png| MB211-16.png| MB211-17.png| MB211-17a.png| MB211-18.png| MB211-19.png| MB211-20.png|Frederic Remington's The Fall of the Cowboy MB211-21.png| MB211-22.png|Auguste Rodin's The Thinker MB211-23.png| MB211-24.png|Franz Kline's The Ballantine MB211-25.png| MB211-26.png|Paul Gauguin's Bonjour Monsieur Gauguin MB211-27.png|Claude Monet's Argenteuil MB211-28.png|Leonardo da Vinci's Ginevra de' Benci MB211-29.png|Pablo Picasso's Still Life, 1918 MB211-31.png|Giovanni Bellini's Giovanni Emo MB211-32.png|Vincent van Gogh's Farmhouse in Provence MB211-33.png|Thomas Gainsborough's Blue Boy MB211-34.png|"Green Boy" MB211-35.png| MB211-36.png|Grant Wood's American Gothic MB211-37.png| MB211-38.png| MB211-39.png|"American Gothique" MB211-40.png|Jean Siméon Chardin's Soap Bubbles MB211-41.png|Paul Gauguin's Breton Girls Dancing, Pont-Aven MB211-42.png|Gustave Caillebotte's Square in Argenteuil MB211-43.png|Claude Monet's Ships Riding on the Seine at Rouen MB211-44.png|Jeremiah Theus's Mary Cuthbert MB211-45.png|Gilbert Stuart's Catherine Brass Yates MB211-46.png|Bartolomé Esteban Murillo's Two Women at a Window MB211-47.png|Orazio Gentileschi's Saint Cecilia and an Angel MB211-48.png|Orazio Gentileschi's Lute Player MB211-49.png|Thomas Sully's Lady with a Harp: Eliza Ridgely MB211-50.png|Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot's The Artist's Studio MB211-51.png|Paul Cézanne's Still Life with Milk Jug and Fruit MB211-52.png|Vincent van Gogh's Baby Marcelle Roulin MB211-53.png|John Singer Sargent's Mary Crowninshield Endicott Chamberlain MB211-54.png|John Singleton Copley's Eleazer Tyng MB211-55.png|Judith Leyster's Self Portrait MB211-56.png| MB211-57.png|Claude Monet's The Artist's Garden at Vétheuil MB211-58.png| MB211-59.png| MB211-60.png|Pablo Picasso's Weeping Woman with Handkerchief MB211-61.png| MB211-62.png|Jackson Pollock's No. 15 MB211-63.png| MB211-64.png|Franz Kline's The Ballantine MB211-65.png|Joan Miró's Animated Forms MB211-66.png|Piet Mondrian's Composition with White, Red and Yellow MB211-67.png| MB211-68.png| MB211-69.png| MB211-70.png| MB211-71.png| MB211-72.png| MB211-73.png|Édouard Vuillard's The Visit __NOWYSIWYG__ 211 Muppet Museum